There is Hope
by Bishiehuggler
Summary: AU Yami and Yuugi are vampire and slayer, out for each other's blood...or maybe not ^^! Malik's finally playing a bigger role! *Ch 6 up*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own Yugioh.  
  
I have no idea what I was high on when I wrote this. Read at your own discretion.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
There is Hope  
  
By: Bishiehuggler  
  
Chapter 1: Slayers  
  
For centuries, vampires and other evil creatures had been lurking in the dark, picking off the weak and sick. One day, though, they seemed to grow out of proportion, like a swarming plague of locusts. They killed many with their brutal, sadistic form of hunting. The Slayers were the original group of hunters that actually made it their duty to destroy these creatures. Many more followed suit, but only a few survived. It was later to be discovered that real slayers had a special mutation in their genes, making them stronger, faster and able to endure more pain than any regular human. So the Underground was born, the secret network of slayers working together to destroy the dark creatures so life would be safe for others.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
He pretended to be a petrified little boy while studying its moves. The thing would either try to fuck him first or tear his throat out, it was all the same. They'd eventually let their guard down and he'd kill them, like he'd done hundreds of times. It slammed Yuugi against the wall. "What a cute little one you are," it breathed down his neck. When the vampire made to take Yuugi's pants off, he kicked him in the gut and brandished the stake hidden under his jacket. The creature started slightly, then began to laugh.  
  
"You, a slayer? You're kidding!" He swiped vertically, trying to sink his long, black claws into the boy. Yuugi dove out of the way and rolled to his feet.  
  
He smiled "Not bad." his violet eyes narrowed in a slight squint. "Hey, I killed a bloodsucker who looked a lot like you just a fortnight ago!" he shouted with mock enthusiasm.   
  
The vampire gasped. Then his eyes clouded over in rage. "That was my little brother!" he roared, "By the power vested in me, Artemis von Baruch, I will destroy you!"  
  
He dodged every blow the vampire threw at him. This wasn't a fight to kill, but a test of knowledge for Yuugi. He had figured out long ago, it was easier to study vampires in battle than anywhere else. The Underground needed information badly and he was the best Interrogator-an information gatherer-that could be found. 'Only old vampires speak that way...' He dodged another swipe. 'He must be...maybe 450 years.' he feinted a kick, switched feet and kicked the thing in the side. 'The name Baruch is of Austrian or German origin. Von is a title for noblemen.' He stopped a punch with his own and split the creatures knuckles and stabbed right through its hand. It gave an unholy screech in pain. Yuugi flexed his own knuckles under the brass spikes he was wearing. Yuugi sighed in disappointment. 'This won't work. He doesn't seem to behave any different to my other test subjects. Time to switch to the offensive.'  
  
Baruch was on the pavement bleeding from many different wounds about ten seconds later. The tri-haired boy straddled his chest, pinning his arms with his knees. The slayer's favorite weapon, a wooden stake, was pointed right at his heart. "Give up?" Yuugi whispered.  
  
"Never!" the vampire exclaimed and started struggling again. At that point the boy decided to end the creatures life, plunging the stake through his chest. The body turned to dust as the result.  
  
Yuugi stood up and walked back to the busy streets of Domino City's downtown area with even less answers to the many questions that plagued him. He was bent on finding out what ran through a vampire's mind. Many years ago, in an attempt to understand them, Yuugi befriended vampires, instead of just hunting them. He learned the hard way that the monsters didn't care about affection, just blood and sex. He shivered at the thought.  
  
He looked up to the bright blue sky for a much needed distraction. There were so many questions that had to be answered; like when he was in the alley, how come no one heard him, when it was noon and the streets were chock full of people on the move? He looked one woman in the eyes and she immediately looked away. He sighed. How little she and everyone else knew.  
  
His gloomy reverie was blocked when something large and seemingly heavy pounced on him. He attempted to hit the thing in the stomach, but it just blocked. He turned his head. "Anzu!" he cried and leapt into her arms.   
  
She hugged back and smiled. "Konnichiwa Yuugi! Wanna come on a Hunt with me tonight?" Anzu was his only friend, and he jumped at the chance to spend time with her, because days off were few and far between.   
  
He nodded vigorously, "Should we meet up at midnight at Blue Eyes?"  
  
She looked thoughtful. "Sure. But how are you going to get in? You will never look18 no matter what you do."  
  
He pouted. "Quit it! You know that any slayer gets in with this!" He flashed a small, clear card with his picture and identification on it.  
  
The brunette smiled and waved her hand, "Maa, maa. You know I was just kidding!" she turned and started jogging down the street. "Ja ne Yuugi!"  
  
*~~~~~Fast forward to midnight 'cause I'm too lazy to write filler~~~~~~*  
  
Yuugi and Anzu jumped from rooftop to rooftop, keeping an eye open for any creatures. It was dangerously dark, forcing them to wear the nightvision goggles supplied by the Blue Eyes club owner. Only an hour into the Hunt, a piercing scream cut through the silent air of the residential area. They arrived to find a dark figure leaping out of a condominium window. The goggles used an automatic magnification function to zoom in on the form.   
  
Anzu gave the hand signal to follow it. The creature of darkness noticed and jumped quickly and erratically trying to lose the pair. Realizing it did no good, he doubled back and stopped only a block away from the kill site. Yuugi and Anzu jumped down to the street where he landed. The vampire turned, but made no move to attack, obviously sizing up his two opponents.  
  
"Hello," the creature finally spoke, odd accent lolling off his tongue. Yuugi and Anzu turned off the goggles for a moment and stepped closer, turning on a flaslight. The night was stripped away to reveal a pale, handsome young man, clad from head to toe in leather. Yuugi gasped in shock with the realization that other than the man being almost a foot taller than they would pass for twins. That and his crimson eyes. Yuugi's eyes were deep pools of amethyst, the young man's reminded him of blood. The young man stared at the boy, concluding the same.  
  
"Too bad we have to kill him. He's hot." Anzu said with blunt disappointment in her voice. Yuugi could feel jealousy gnaw at the pit of his stomach. The vampire turned his back to walk away. "Oh no, you ain't escaping that easily!" Anzu grabbed her rope out of her light jacket and lunged at the creature. She was pinned in a matter of seconds. It was so fast that Yuugi could barely register the series of complicated movements. He finished by knocking her out with a punch to the temple.  
  
"Anzu!" Yuugi cried as he dove in to continue the fight. He wouldn't allow him to kill her, drink her blood, become a monster like the rest. He cared about her and would do anything to keep it that way. They rolled over and over in a locked position until he tried a punch and, like lightning, had his arm grabbed, a foot wedged between his stomach and his ribs and was hitting the pavement ten feet away before beginning to think again. The creature ran up to him, not finished yet, and executed a sort of drop kick, but the boy rolled out of the way and was on his feet once more.   
  
Yuugi decided to use his finishing move early and proceeded to grab both the vamp's arms, kick him in the stomach and trip him when he doubled over. Before Yuugi could get on top of him, the vampire rolled away, but the experienced slayer kicked him with as much power as he could, sending him hurtling into the trunk of a tree. Yuugi straddled his legs, held the vampire's arms with one hand and pointed the stake at the creature's heart.   
  
The vampire shook his head to clear it, but failed to look up. 'Such erratic behaviour.' Yuugi thought. 'In all my years as an Interrogater, this has never happened! A bloodsucker has always struggled until the death. Never have I seen one to give up under the hands of a slayer.'  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with you?" the Interrogater asked tentatively. After all it could be yet another trick.  
  
"Why the fuck do you care?" was the sarcastic response.  
  
"No creature of darkness has ever done this before. Usually you just fly into a rage and kill everything you come across." he motioned to Anzu with his nose, who was still unconcious.  
  
The vampire snorted and barked a laugh. "The 'creatures of darkness'-as you call us-have an automatic survival instinct. You know, kill or be killed." His accent played exotically on his lips. "I have been around long enough to learn how to control it." He looked up to meet Yuugi's eyes. The piercing crimson seemed dullen under the half-lidded look he was giving Yuugi and it hypnotized the boy into submission. He dropped the hold on the strange vampire's hands and the bloodsucker made no motion to escape. Instead, he pulled Yuugi into a light embrace. The boy began to feel sleepy. He curled up into a little, round ball.  
  
The vampire nuzzled his way down to Yuugi's neck, clasping his lips over the boy's vein. Yuugi unwittingly tilted his head for easier access. The man sunk his fangs slowly into the slayer, making him moan with something between pleasure and pain. He retracted his fangs and began to lightly suck the blood out of the wound. Another low moan came from Yuugi as he closed his eyes and passed out.   
  
The vampire whispered into the slayer's ear. "You are not dead. You are not a vampire. I only drank enough to temporarily cease your motion." He stood up and raised his voice slightly. "Ore wa Yugioh desu. I will be waiting for our paths to cross again." he turned and walked into the cover of night.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Seto: Weird.  
  
Jounouchi: Odd.  
  
Yami: AIBOU!  
  
Yuugi: What?  
  
Umm...Yami, wrong fic.  
  
Yami: Oh. OK. *runs offstage and picks up his black wings, then runs to the Angel's Blood stage and begins crying.*  
  
Yuugi: Baby. *sighs* Might as well help him with his emotional problems. C'ya.  
  
Well, R&R, no flames or I roast you on the BBQ! Honestly, I have no idea what compelled me to write this! Aw, hell, maybe you'll like it! 


	2. Vengeance

Disclaimer: *cries* Go away! *sobs* I can't do this! *hic* Noah-chan! You do it!  
  
Noah: Bishiehuggler does not own Yugioh. *whispers* Thank Kami-sama, or she'd be doing stuff worse than calling me 'Noah-chan.'  
  
*cries more* Yeah! Now I can't put you in a shounen-ai fluffy fic with Mokuba! Hey, wait...It's fanfiction, I can do whatever I want! BWAHAHAHA!  
  
Noah: Shit.  
  
Rants: I'm so sorry I didn't update! I'm just so lazy, trying to figure out a plot and all!  
  
Noah: THERE'S NO PLOT?!  
  
Well, now there is.  
  
Noah: -____-;;;  
  
OK, back to rants. 'Neeways, This chapter's short because I can't go on the computer for the next 3 days, so I might as well give you _something_ to sink you little fangs into. Oh, well. 3 days to improve that crappy Angel's Blood chapter, write a new one for this story and write a shounen-ai Noah/Mokuba! Yay!  
  
Noah: Boo!  
  
There is Hope  
  
By: Bishiehuggler  
  
Chapter 2: Vengeance  
  
It screamed in agony as its arm made a sickening crack and folded in an unnatural position. Yuugi kicked the thing in the stomach and it hurtled into the building's wall with a wet thud. He picked up the fallen steak and repeatedly stabbed it for all it was worth. Unable to take the punishment, the thing collapsed to the pavement, chipping its left fang. The blood that pooled around the vampire's trembling body matched its fear filled eyes. 'Crimson eyes?' Yuugi thought. 'I've neveer seen such a thing.'  
  
A small, nagging voice in the back of his mind contradicted him "You have." When Yuugi began to disagree it stated proof to back up the statement in the deep, accented voice the was the last he remembered hearing.  
  
"Ore wa Yugioh desu..."  
  
'Yugioh.' For some unexplained reason he reached up to touch his neck, finding two small, circular scars-the bite of a vampire. He had been marked. He swore to kill the bloodsucker then and there.  
  
He woke up in the hospital bed, panting slightly from the exhiliration of the fantasy. The tri-haired boy threw off the blue blanket and walked out of the room after greeting his roomate, a small boy with a broken leg. The child smiled brightly at the teen's open persona.  
  
"Yuugi!" a cheerful voice cried as a person rolled through the doorway and put on the wheelchair's brakes before it came to a complete halt, making the thing skid and screech quietly. "I'm so glad you're okay!" The owner of the voice glomped Yuugi thoroughly.  
  
The boy with the broken arm looked back and forth to the two just outside the doorway politely conversing, but he could tell-like the sixth sense that all children have-that there was a strong undercurrent of vengance and pain coming from his roomate. He must of known who had put his female companion in that wheelchair. He watched as the scarred boy grabbed the girl's wheelchair and rolled her out of the room. He heard someone's deep, reassuring voice call out to them.  
  
**********  
  
Kaiba Seto-kun was impatiently checking his watch for what must have been the thirtieth time in ten minutes. How long did it take for that stupid brown-haired bastard to get Mutou and Mazaki? He decided to take matters into his own hands again. He did that a lot, feeling everyone was too incompetent to do it themselves. The only reason he put up with those idiots was for his itouto, Mokuba. He walked briskly over to the elevator and pressed the 'up' arrow.The doors opened to reveal none other than Anzu, the girl who was stupid enough to get crippled by a vampire; Yuugi, who was supposedly the best Interrogator in the Underground, now marked by some pathetic, unknown bloodsucker; and Honda, the bastard that Kaiba hated simply because of his pointed hairstyle.  
  
"You're late." Kaiba stated.  
  
Honda glanced at his watch. "It's only been ten minutes."  
  
"Ten minutes too late, yarou." he turned to the smaller boy, "Yuugi, we are to talk in private once we get back to Blue Eyes." The short teen snorted in recognition and indignance. No matter what rank you were, Kaiba wouldn't give you shit unless you were his superior. Unfortunately, there were very few superiors who felt it necessary to put him in line. They exited the enamel-white hospital and stepped (or wheeled) into Kaiba's ebony limosine.   
  
**********  
  
Yugioh stood up on his perch on top of the hospital. He almost saw the hostile aura coming from the small Interrogator as he left the building. He most certainly smelt it. The vampire shrugged, he didn't see why the little one should be so worked up over the slayer bitch. He honestly didn't wish to paralyze the girl, it just turned out that way. He growled low in his throat as he watched the sophisticated brunette in the trenchcoat enter the limo. He possessed so much hatred and internal pain that his bloodsmell stung Yugioh's nostrils. He'd kill the guy later. It might be doing a favor to many as well as the boy. He'd do it later. Right now a young vampire needed some food.  
  
The vampire slipped through an open window and made his way towards the basement. He picked the padlock and opened the heavy metal door of the freezer room and slid it open. The cold blasted him and the bloodsucker's fangs clicked against his lower canines in a form of shivering. 'I'll do this quick and get out.' Hundreds of packets of frozen blood were hanging from racks in the giant refridgerator. Yugioh snatched a few and placed them in a bag and turned to leave.  
  
"Hey!" a voice rang out, bouncing around the metal walls. "You're not authourized to be here!" The vampire turned to see a young man, maybe in his mid twenties, approach him. It must have been a trainee in medicine, what did they call them these days? Ah, yes. An intern trying to become a full fledged doctor. He frowned, remembering the simpler form of doctors he had back when he was alive. Sunu, or physicians they called them in his country. The vampire smiled devilishly, revealing the inch long canines. The intern gasped. "What the fuck-"  
  
Yugioh grabbed him by the face so his long nails lacerated the man's cheek. He kicked the man in the stomach, making him bend to his height. He then sunk his fangs into the intern's neck, sucking hard so he could bleed the guy fast and get out of there before someone noticed he was gone. The intern collapsed and Yugioh tore off, up the stairs, out the open window to freedom. 'The man's blood didn't taste as good as the Interrogator's did. That idiot was a smoker, at least a pack a day. I'll be high on nicotine for a week!'  
  
He jumped from roof to roof at lightning, hurrying to give the blood to the young, starving vampire.  
  
*********  
  
Blue Eyes was the biggest club in town, all three floors full of the most popular people, who sometimes travelled for miles to attend some of the raves held there. It was an excellent coverup for the Underground's headquarters, which was in the basement. Any regular elevator wouldn't take you to the Catacombs, as they were nicknamed unless you had a clear plastic card signifying a slayer background. Out of this elevator stepped one of the clubs regulars, Mutou Yuugi-kun, who immediately walked up to the bar, hopped on the tall (for him) stools and ordered a double shot of scotch.  
  
"Rough night, Mutou-kun?" the cheerful bartender and skilled Tracker, Hikaru, asked. "Did Kaiba chew ya out dat badly?"  
  
"Hai, that jerk. Just because Mokuba's..." he trailed off with an unspoken exchange of disturbed emotion between him and Hikaru. He growled again, "It doesn't mean he needs to treat us all terribly!" He looked at the tracker, who gave him his double shot, "You're coming with us on the Hunt, ne?"  
  
Hikaru smiled and Yuugi downed the contents of the class in a single gulp. "Aa. Me an' half a dozen others. Kaiba really wants ta make sure dis Hunt goes well. He's comin', too! I thought he had resigned from killing bloodsuckers!" he leaned close to Yuugi and smiled. "Ya might want ta be sober for tonight, Mutou-kun, Kaiba'd never let'chu hear de end of it if ya were drunk."  
  
Yuugi smiled at the kind young man. "Iie, I just needed to calm my nerves a bit."  
  
"Good, 'cause I'd never forgive mahself if you were hurt on ma account."  
  
Yuugi caught Hikaru's blush and pushed his glass away, "I'll be fine! Now, I need to go prepare, so if you'll excuse me..." and the small teen left, getting lost throught the crowd very quickly.  
  
********  
  
Bishiehuggler: o_O Yuugi got hit on! Woah!  
  
Yami: NO! NO ONE CAN PICK UP MY AIBOU! HE'S MINE!  
  
Noah: But in this fic he hates you...  
  
Yami: Urusai yo, you double green-haired, mini-Kaiba bitch!  
  
Noah: WELL FUCK YOU, TOO! YOU 5000 YEAR OLD PEDEPHILE!  
  
Bishiehuggler: O_O Noah-chan can certainly hold his own. *breaks up fight* Technically Yuugi hates him, but if people want it to be Yaoi, then they can vote for it.  
  
Yami: Aa! Vote for it to be YamixYuugi!  
  
Noah: Iie! Vote for Yuugi as Yami's enemy!  
  
Bishiehuggler: I don't care! As long as I can fit Ryou, Yami Bakura, Jounouchi and Malik in the next chapter when I get back!  
  
Noah: Why those guys?  
  
Bishiehuggler: Well since I crippled Anzu *all Anzu haters cheer, all Anzu fans riot* I need some other characters to work with Yuugi and Yami. *punches the air* Even better, to make love triangles! Go Escaflowne! Love triangles for all!  
  
Escaflowne: RRROOOOAAAARRR!  
  
Bishiehuggler: -_-;; I meant the show, not you. So R&R, no flames, and DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! 


	3. Werewolves, Vampires and Witches

Disclaimer: Does anyone read these disclaimers, anyway? Does anyone but Kazuki Takahashi originally own all the rights? No. That is why this is a f-a-n-f-i-c. I have a question. Why do we write these things if no one reads them?   
  
Rants: This one's off right at the top of my head. Short, sweet, b/c I have a FRIGGIN' PROJECT WORTH 10% OF MAH MARK DUE IN 2 WEEKS! Stupid school! Which means I'm not gonna be updating, or if I do, then it'll be REAL short. Like this one. It's the chapter I introduce Yami Bakura (who will just be "Bakura"), Ryou (who will just remain "Ryou") and Malik Ishtar. It has no Yami or Yuugi even mentioned. *Yami, Yuugi and Seto fangirls (and guys ^_~) storm off* I was too lazy to make up any last names for Ryou and Bakura, so who cares? Enjoy.  
  
Wait! *eveyone waits* Has anyone noticed that in the third season (Battle City), Yuugi goes from being just kawaii, to hot and kawaii? Or am I the only one who thinks that?  
  
Noah: You done?  
  
Yup. On with the fic!  
  
Wait!  
  
Noah: What is it know?!  
  
Umm...I forgot.  
  
Noah: OK.  
  
Wait!  
  
Noah: WHAT?!  
  
I forgot my updating smile, see? Now I'll do it. ^_________^ Okies! Now I'm done!  
  
There is Hope  
  
By: Bishiehuggler (Noah: STOP STALLING!)  
  
Chapter 3: Werewolves, Vampires and Witches  
  
Yet another one, this time a small, frail looking female in her mid-twenties. The woman was killed like the others, a break to the neck that wasn't made to kill, just to cripple. Then her troat was torn at by the small, sharp claws of a vampire and finally, as the fatal wound bled it was messily lapped up by the murderer. Ryou tied his white locks into a ponytail and donned some latex gloves to pick up the lifeless corpse. As his partner and teacher, Bakura, was busy sniffing the park's vicinity for clues, Ryou slipped the woman into the navy blue bodybag and zipped it all the way to the top, covering the sickly grey face and mussed hair of the once pretty victim.  
  
"All done?" Bakura asked as he blew away a thick, messy strand of white hair. Ryou nodded and he grabbed the light cargo and threw it over his shoulder in an uncouth fashion, and his partner didn't hestitate to tell him so.  
  
"That was once a human-"  
  
"They're dead, don't worry. There may be such things as vampires, witches and werewolves, but ghosts are something entirely false." Ryou was about to disagree when his teacher put a hand in front of his face. "Quiet." It was an order, not a suggestion. His nose began twitching, up and down, like a rabbit's. A low rumble reverberated in the young man's throat as he began searching for the source.  
  
"What is it?" Ryou's gentle voice coaxed its way into Bakura's thoughts, making him feel more at ease in this dangerous time. Still, the young man turned around to reprimand the boy. Being curious was one thing, but his question was just plain stupid.  
  
"He wouldn't be on high alert if it wasn't something to fear, you should know that." a deep, gravelly voice called down from on top of the play structure a few yards away from them. He hopped off and began walking jauntily to the place they were standing. "I thought I was being persued." He looked to Ryou and nodded. "Witch," He then glanced to Bakura, smirked and surpressed a small giggle. "Witch that was bitten by a werewolf. Konbawa!"  
  
Bakura was the first to move, throwing a blast of raw, black energy at the vampire. "Fuck off!" He didn't enjoy being made fun of, to put it lightly and treading on old, sensitve scars would get you killed if he had a say in it. The bloodsucker purred and hopped out of the shadows he was standing in. "A challenge," his purple eyes narrowed. "I like that!" Without warning he dove at the white haired young man and backhanded him into a tree. Bakura got to his feet and was wiping the blood that seeped out of the scrapes from the bark. The vamp was more interested in the werewolf/witch hybrid but knowing that the other was hiding in the bushes, either waiting for a chance to attack, or observing.  
  
"My, my, my. Usually anyone else would've been KO'ed by now." The vampire tutted. His flipped his light blonde hair over his shoulder in a flirty fashion. "If you're going to survive this long I might as well introduce myself. Ore wa Ishtar Malik-kun desu." He motioned for Bakura to follow his head, but the white haired witch spat at him.  
  
"I don't waste my time talking to filth, thank you."  
  
The vampire pouted cutely, his fangs just barely poking out from his thin lips. He turned his back and dashed over to where Ryou was watching. Malik grabbed the boy by the collar and hoisted Ryou up to set on his boney hip. He snaked his other hand around the boy's waist. "How 'bout you, little one?" He nuzzled into Ryou's cheek, eliciting a whimper from the witch. "What your name?"  
  
"B-boku wa-" he gasped when Malik ran his tongue slowly over Ryou's pale neck. "Boku wa Ryou-kun desu ka, Ishtar-san." By then Bakura decided to land a numbing blast on Malik's shoulder, allowing his student to escape and run behind him. The hybrid then growled a warning, letting the vampire know Ryou was his property. The vampire and the witch sprang at each other, one powering his punches with his magic, the other using brute strength. Ryou had now gathered enough courage to openly cheer for his teacher.   
  
Bakura ducked down for a clear punch in the stomach, which the tanned bloodsucker was expecting. He let his feet drop from under him and slemmed his elbow down, into the back of the hybrid's neck. He was out in an instant. Malik laid his challenger's motionless body in a stretched position, making it seem as if the witch was clawing at the ground, trying to escape something. The position for all his victims. The tanned young man stood straight up and turned to Ryou, who's face was set with sorrow and terror. He walked briskly over to the boy and attempted to grab him by the wrist. Remembering his training at the last minute, Ryou kicked the vamp's shin and backed away quickly.  
  
Malik smiled. "You, too? Care to test your luck, little one?" Ryou catiously shook his head. He backed up a few more steps. "Yes, keep walking, hoping to get far enough away to make a break for help." Ryou's eyes narrowed and Malik pouted again. "You take the Damned Ones for idiots, don't you? You're quite correct."   
  
Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Why do you agree?"  
  
"A fledgling vampire isn't supposed to kill the one that turned them as soon as they wake up."  
  
"You killed-?" Malik snarled viciously to get the point across. 'Too many bad memories, I guess.' That gave the white haired boy an idea. He began to whisper the incantation under his breath, praying to all the gods that ever existed for it to work. The vampire smiled gently, very uncharacteristically. It wasn't every day you saw that. In fact, it was never. Unless they were planning something. Malik lunged at the boy, claws extended, laughing insanely. [AN: Like there's any other way? MWAHAHA!] He slashed horizontally at Ryou, who fell backwards as a pathetic excuse for a dodge. 'Only a few more words!' he thought urgently.   
  
Malik raised an eyebrow and spread his fingers. Five little knives stabbing through sensitive stomach tissue in five different places was hard to survive, but Ryou screamed the last foreign word in his face and pressed his hands over the bloodsucker's heart. A searing white blast ripped through him, illuminating any parts of his body devoid of his skin, like his eyes, nose and mouth. He screamed something unearthly and when the light died away, collapsed into a shivering bundle on top of Ryou.  
  
Bakura stumbled over to his student moments later and hugged him from behind. "You were wonderful, Ryou-chan."  
  
"You were watching?"  
  
"Only the Repentance Incantation." he looked up to the deep purple night sky, the sparkles of the stars absorbed and reflected in his eyes. Well, that's what Ryou thought, anyway. "The one that turns all their best and worst memories upon themselves. Very good, little one."  
  
"There's only one problem."  
  
"What?" Ryou pointed to the whimpering, shivering mass that once was a genocidal vampire and frowned. "Kill him." was Bakura's answer. He let go of Ryou and walked away. "Hurry up."  
  
"No." Bakura gaped. "I know you think he's a monster, but look, he deserves some pity. When i looked into his eyes all I saw was pain and suffering-"  
  
"-Which he won't hesitate to take out on you if we let him stay!"  
  
"Fine then, leave! I do not wish to stay in the same apartment, let alone the same bed as someone who refuses to be sympathetic towards others who are in desperate need of attention." Bakura made a funny whimpering noise in his throat. Kind, gentle Ryou. The one he loved. The only reason he hadn't killed himself out of shame for being bitten by a werewolf. He was using that against him as blackmail. Bakura had no choice but to give in.  
  
"Alright, but if he tries anything, I will kill him." Ryou nodded to the terms, and both the white haired lookalikes dragged the tanned vampire into the safe darkness of the night.  
  
**********  
  
Boy, did that suck or what?  
  
Noah: Sucked. Definately sucked.  
  
-_-;;; It's a rhetorical question. *blinks* Hey, weren't you s'posed to be helping?!  
  
Noah: *whistles innocentely* *runs off*  
  
Hey, git yur ass back 'ere! *holds up EVILE STAINLESS STEEL FRYING PAN OF DOOMª*  
  
Noah: NNOOO! RUN! THE STAINLESS STEELINESS WILL BE MY DEATH! AAAAAHHHHH!  
  
Yami: *cries* Aibou!  
  
Seto: O....K....Yami, that's Angel's Blood. *whispers under his breath* Buncha nutjobs.  
  
Nutjobs: Ah say, we resemble that remahk! (I do not own Space Jam, or that Chicken Dude that says that ^_^;;;)  
  
Seto: -_____-;;; R&R and vote for the yaoi. Right now we have a landslide for the YamixYuugi.  
  
Yaoi fangirls (including me!): *hold up various kitchen items* We'll kill anyone who votes otherwise!  
  
YGO guys: -____-;;; Is there no hope for a normal relationship?  
  
Yaoi fangirls: NO! ^____^  
  
YGO guys: ;____; 


	4. Humanity?

Disclaimer: Look, no disclaimer! Haha! I refuse to write it anymore!  
  
*cough* I'm sick, so I might as well do something constructive and write this. *cough*  
  
Noah: Yes, you're "sick." Hookey, hookey!  
  
Am not!  
  
Jounouchi: Who cares! As long as I'm in this fic, she can do whatever she wants!  
  
What luck! You _are_ in this fic! Hope you like it!  
  
Jounouchi: As long as I ain't being paired with Kaiba, I'm happy.  
  
Oops...   
  
Jounouchi: Oo You're kidding!  
  
^^ Well, I could always pair you with Mai, if you want.  
  
Jounouchi: Woof! Taken!  
  
Kaiba: Told you he was a dog! And PLEASE pair him with Mai! *evil smirk masked as a nice smile* Cannon couples are wonderful.  
  
Noah: *bounces up and down* Only if the reader's want it! Let's get another poll in, 'cause they seem to like that!  
  
Sure! Vote for Seto/Jou or Seto/Mai! Oh, yeah. We've got a GIGANTIC turnout for people who want Yami/Yuugi, so here it is! Umm...Sorry for anyone who hates yaoi.  
  
Yami&Yuugi: *blow kisses to yaoi fangirls*  
  
Yaoi Fangirls: *faint*  
  
Seto: *sweatdrop* *Turns to Jou* Why do I get the feeling that were gonna be making out very soon?  
  
Jounouchi: -_-;;;  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
There is Hope  
  
By: Bishiehuggler  
  
Chapter 4: Humanity?  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
They jumped from the top of the building to the sidewalk, making six quiet 'clops' on the ground and entered through the front door. The pungent odour of decaying insulation was heightened by the evaporated moisture on the humid summer's night. Five of the small party brandished various arcane weaponry, from crossbows to acid-tipped knives. One lagged behind in an almost lazy posture, unarmed, looking like a spectator for this warped game of cat-and-mouse. One of the men, a dirty blond with diluted green eyes, bent down and peered at the floor through his wire rimmed glasses. As a Tracker for 14 years of experience to back him up, he easily found the bloodsucker's trail.  
  
An unnaturally short teen pushed him out of the way in hotheaded anger, holding up a stake in his right hand and a crossbow in his left. The spectator grunted at him in a disapproving fashion. "Yuugi, don't rush in, it'll only get you hurt." Yuugi seethed, muttering curses under his breath, hoping that the Damned take him. Nothing would get in the way of his revenge, most certainly not Kaiba Seto-kun.  
  
A brunette laid his hand on the teen's shoulder. "C'mon Yuugi, you can allow Kaiba to get under your skin."  
  
"That's not it, Honda-kun," Even though he was out to kill, the tri-haired Interrogator still held polite speech patterns. "I wish to take the thing's head off myself, to prove to everyone that I'm not some stupid little kid."  
  
"Too late for that," Kaiba retorted. A loud, low growl that was absorbed by the walls disagreed. A figure in motion flashed by the green-eyed Tracker, vanishing as fast as it came, bisecting him. Both pieces fell to the ground with a wet thud, some miscellanious entrails the only things holding the two sections together. Two others, including the Tracker known as Hikaru, were picked off as well. Both having been punched in the head with such force that their skulls shattered on impact, grey matter of their mangled brains seeping out of the large holes. The creature then stopped its assault, leaving only Honda, Yuugi and Kaiba left.  
  
"We have a strong biter here!" Honda exclaimed, voice crackling fom adrenaline and excitement. Kaiba snorted in passive disgust and pulled out a very large acid tipped knife, slightly serrated, fom a hip sheath under his blue trenchcoat. They stood in a back-to-back formation, eyes darting from side to side and occasionaly looking up, just in case.  
  
They never expected the floor to be carved out from under Kaiba, caving in only the spot he was standing on as Yuugi and Honda watched as the hostile creature tackled him with a feral snarl. The two hopped through the hole that lead to the basement, where sounds of someone gurgling and choking could be heard.  
  
Yuugi gritted his teeth in anger and determination as both he and Honda raised their crossbows and fired the arrows. The force of the spiked projectiles knocked the vampire off of Kaiba, one of the steelheaded arrows embedding itself in his bicep, the other in the space between his shoulder and his neck. Kaiba sat up instantly, hacking and gasping, filling his lungs with precious air. When Honda ran over to help him up, his icy eyes set on the other brunette and he shoved him away yelling, "Baka yo! I could've been hit, or do you have no brains inside that thick skull of yours?"  
  
"Of course he does," The vampire's unique, erotic accent played on his tongue almost uncertainly, toying with the Japanese language. "If he did not, I would have killed you." He grabbed each arrow in turn and pulled them out by the shaft, careful not to let the head snap off. Two large, bloodless holes were the remainder, making the vampire whimper slightly and run his wounds over with his tongue, the exessive amount of platelets in his saliva sealing off the wounds instantly. He turned to gaze at Kaiba, red eyes alight with determination and his jaw set in a morbid, stoney expression.  
  
Yuugi had crept closer to Yugioh as he was distracted, tightening his muscles into a humanoid spring about two feet away. He set down the crossbow and pocketed his stake carefully, so as to not make any noise that would allude to his presense. He unsheathed the knife from its binding in his boot, his muscles uncoiled and the tri-haired boy pounced on his undead lookalike, swinging his knife in a wide, diagonal sweep. Without a single twitch as warning, Yugioh ducked out of the way as best he could and grabbed both Yuugi's wrists, turning on his heel and slamming him into a nearby wall. The vampire chuckled darkly as Yuugi struggled in vain. He lay his mouth next to the teen's neck, the boy shivering when he felt Yugioh's lips graze the newly healed scar.  
  
"You're doing quite a bit better than last time, Interrogator," he nipped Yuugi's ear almost affectionatly. "Last time you didn't even scratch me. This time..." He trailed off, pulling away from Yuugi slightly to show a long gash from his collarbone to the bottom of his ribcage. "I commend you."  
  
The tri-haired boy raised an eyebrow exclaiming, "You sound like some kind of teacher! What kind of sick freak are you?"  
  
"A sick freak stalling for time." He let go of both Yuugi's wrists and punched the Interrrogator hard in the gut, causing him to double over. He then whirled around to face Kaiba and Honda, who had been surveying the unfolding scene with interest. He ran at them, claws extended and ready to tear some human flesh. He slammed his hand into Honda's side, making the brunette cry in agony. Yugioh received a kick in the stomach from the other brunette who had anticipated his actions. The vampire teetered off balance for a moment, allowing Kaiba the opportunity to hook him under the jaw, sending him sprawling to the far side of the dilapadated basement.  
  
Kaiba picked up the fallen stake and shoved Yugioh even further across the floor as he was attempting to stand. "Even if you did beat Yuugi, that doesn't make you strong. You're a pathetic excuse for a fighter compared to me." The vampire was helpless as the soulless eyes fixed on him and the Slayer raised his stake, ready to plunge it into the bloodsucker's heart.  
  
"Iie!" someone screamed as ten individual claws and a set of inch-long fangs sunk into Kaiba's arm, making the brunette scream and writhe in pain, giving Yugioh his chance to escape from the steely grips of 'death.'  
  
"Jounouchi-kun! You were not supposed to come back! You are incapable of fighting!" The young vampire stopped to let Kaiba feel the pain of his strangle hold, allowing the two injured Slayers to identify him. This 'Jounouchi-kun' was a tall teenaged bloodsucker with brown eyes full of compassion and defiance covered by a mop of unruly blond hair.  
  
Yuugi's skills kicked in, making accurate assumptions. 'Probably three months old on top of about sixteen years. I don't get it, though. His eyes aren't full of hate like a normal bloodsucker's. Come to think of it, neither are Yugioh's.' He shook his head in disbelief. "Vampires aren't s'pposed to be humane!" Both undead turned to him, looking slightly shameful. Jounouchi let go of Kaiba, knowing he was barely concious anyway. He took the brunette's arm in his hands and lapped up the spilt blood, placing the platelets from his saliva into Kaiba's wound, scabbing it over quickly. Yugioh walked over to the semi-concious Honda with the same intentions.  
  
Jounouchi started to speak first. "We aren't the strain of vampires that kill," he stated simply.  
  
Yuugi snorted. "Bullshit. What the hell are you talking 'bout?"  
  
Yugioh spoke up next. "During my time as vampire, I found out that I could not kill like the other vampires I knew, did. They took out humans for the fun of it, I thought it was sick. That is what the two strains are, vampires with humanity in them and vampires without."  
  
"Honto? Demo, every vampire we've studied have the same behavioural patterns. They all are out to hurt, kill and rape."   
  
"You've only caught one strain. The ones with humanity can be illusive."  
  
"Then how come we found you?"  
  
"I was being careless, just trying to get Jounouchi-kun out of this building. He does not have the energy to defend himself well."   
  
"Why is that?" Jounouchi removed something from his pocket, throwing it across the room to Yuugi. The small bag held traces of red liquid inside of it. "A hospital blood packet?"  
  
Jounouchi sighed. "I can't kill. It's just wrong for me, when I had a human family an' everything. So I suck on these, even if the blood's watered down and weak."  
  
The two scowled at Yuugi's reluctance and he knew that this next tidbit would reveal the truth. "How come there have been so many genocidal bloodsuckers in the vicinity lately? They've been goin' on killing sprees for about a three years now."  
  
Yugioh bit his lip, crimson eyes filled with uncomprehendable sadness and frustration. He waved in a circular motion to let Jounouchi answer for him. "We're dying out. The Damned without humanity have been picking us off, seeing us as pathetic and obstacles to their Hunting. " He gritted his teeth, "They began to Hunt us, so we've all gone into hiding as they thrived, letting us know what failures we are," He cracked his knuckles. "Me 'n' Yugioh are just tryin' to stay alive."  
  
By this time, Kaiba and Honda had woken up from their deadlike states. Hearing all this information, Kaiba growled in disbelief. "You honestly think that we're gonna take that shit?"  
  
"Yes." Yuugi's voice held a tone in his voice that carried a strange emotion that the two brunettes didn't dare to argue. "I am an Interrigator. The best in the world, in fact. I know they are speaking the truth." He stretched his legs and walked over to Yugioh, hand extended. "Sorry. We didn't mean to Hunt you." Yugioh smirked kindly and shook his hand.  
  
"It's my fault, I was the one who bit you in the first place." They both smiled and began to introduce themselves, Yuugi instantly becoming fast friends with the vamps.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, all of you!" Kaiba yelled, unstable. Teetering on the brink of insanity because of past ordeals, he turned to Yuugi. "How the hell can you believe these creatures?! They'll just turn around and kill us!" Honda walked briskly over to the other brunette and slapped him.  
  
"Just because they've killed your itouto, doesn't mean they're all bad! We could use all the help we can get." Kaiba stopped and gritted his teeth.  
  
"You don't know what it's like," he whispered. Jounouchi walked over to him and took out a piece of paper and a pen and began scrawling something. He handed the paper to Kaiba, letting him take the time to decipher the messy kanji.  
  
Jounouchi Shizuka-chan.  
  
"She's lost a brother as well, maybe you can talk to her."  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
x_X What a terrible ending.  
  
Kaiba: I've gone mental you baka!  
  
Jounouchi: That's why it's such an _excellent_ ending.  
  
Noah: But you help him out in the end.  
  
Jounouchi: Kuso! You're right! That was a crappy ending!  
  
Actually, no, it's not. *shakes head* And don't try to correct me on saying that Jounouchi Shizuka-chan is wrong, 'cause it isn't. Jounouchi is really the family name and Katsuya is Jounouchi-kun's first name. Oh, R&R and DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! Mai/Jou (Mai'll be added in later) or Kaiba/Jou!  
  
PS: If you can guess what creature Mai is going to be and why Yami differs from everyone else (other than being a 3000 year old vamp), you'll get a prize! 


	5. Flashbacks! Wai!

*Bishiehuggler is sitting the darkness, with a little spotlight around her and snow falling* *sniffle, sniff* Why hast God forsaken thee? *turns up to the sky* If there was a God, He'd give me some inspiration for Angel's Blood!*sigh* On a lighter note, it's 9-2 for Kaiba/Jou. ^_^ Don't fret, Mai/Jou fans! I'll be putting some fluff for them to make Kaiba jealous first!  
  
Noah: Why the hell'd I be jealous of Mai?!  
  
Not you, S-E-T-O K-A-I-B-A!  
  
Noah: Oh.  
  
*ignores* Hey, lots of you wanted to know some history on Bakura, Ryou and Malik and although I can't give you exactly what you wanted, this chapter has wholesome flashbacky goodness where Ryou meets Bakura! ^__^ Too bad it's short, -___-;;; There really is no God.  
  
???: Oh yeah?! *A million little brown pieces of paper land in a pile on top of Bishiehuggler*  
  
*gasps* Second Cup Club Cards! And all the little holes are punched in! FREE COFFEE! I LOVE CHRISTIANITY! YAAAAAAAAH! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
There is Hope  
  
By: Bishiehuggler  
  
Chapter 5: Flashbacks! Wai!  
  
The waiting room was bare and sterile, with a few chairs situated along the walls, a small coffee table in the center of the room and the secretary's desk at one side. It gave 14-year-old Ryou a dreaded, clausterphobic anxiety as he shuffled across the plain grey carpeting. His older sister dropped his hand and motioned for him to sit on one of the plush red chairs. He complied and the small, frail secretary ushered in the boy's father and his sister, leaving him alone outside the office. Ryou collapsed into the chair closest to the door, planning on eavesdropping on the conversation, but all he could hear were muted whipers. He pressed his ear to the cool, oak door and furrowed his brow in concentration.  
  
'I should be in there.' Ryou thought. 'It's my problem, too.' He was very disappointed when his Final Session Card arrived in the mail two days ago. When you were second best in the Spellcastor's Rankings, you just didn't get the worst Field Teacher on call. That wasn't supposed to happen. A few years ago he would have jumped at the chance to learn about spell effects and fight the creatures of the dark paired up with this one, but a few years could make a lot of difference. Especially if the teacher you're assigned to dropped forty places in the national rankings over two months.  
  
The door from the hall opened and closed with a click, startling Ryou and making him look up. There stood a well built young man, looking straight at him with determined red eyes. They both gaped and pointed at each other, because they had so many similarities it was shocking. The only difference was that Ryou was smaller, scrawnier and more disproportioned than the other. For that he was labeled a clutz at the academy and was often picked on. The stranger in front of him was more well built and Ryou could almost picture the well toned muscles under his mint green shirt. Glancing up at his face, he saw the mop of unruly white locks contrasted greatly to his own neatly combed ones, framing the other's face in a messy fashion, almost making him look sinister.  
  
"A-ano..." Ryou stuttered from the uncomfortable silence. "Ohayo gozaimasu." The stranger nodded his head and turned his back to the little witch and walked to the corner of the room sitting himself in a chair near the corner of the room. Ryou turned back to eavesdropping, while berating himself to not think about how nice the guy's ass looked. He stil could barely hear, and now he felt that a pair of eyes were set upon him.  
  
"It's not nice to spy." someone whispered into his ear, making him squeak in surprise. He looked behind him to see the guy with the hot ass-I mean-the stranger sitting in the next chair over.  
  
"How-"   
  
"Teleportation spell," the young man answered quickly. "You should be learning it in a few years."  
  
The little witch huffed and a large sweatdrop rolled down the back of the stranger's head. "No, I'm going for an exam on that in a week's time."  
  
"Short for fourteen?"  
  
"You don't need to rub it in."  
  
He chuckled a little, allowing Ryou to blush at the smile. "I was real small for my age, too. Even worse, my arms grew to full size before my legs, so everyone teased me. My nickname was The Gorilla."  
  
It was Ryou's turn to laugh and sweatdrop, making the man pout playfully. "Hey, I didn't look that bad." He decided to change the subject to avoid further abuse. "What're you in here for?" The boy silently hand over the Final Session Card and pointed to the top. "Teacher for field training: Bakura." He handed the card back. "What's so bad about Bakura?"  
  
Ryou nearly choked on his own spit. "How could you not think he's bad?! You know he's been bitten by a werewolf, ne?" The young man nodded and muttered something dripping with sarcasm about everyone knowing it. "Well, if you want the best of a long list of reasons, he's DANGEROUS."  
  
"He chains himself up on the full moon and drinks a concotion that slows the process down." Ryou raised an eyebrow and the young man started to laugh suspiciously. "Ehehe...I know him...He's a friend!" The little witch looked to interrogate, but decided to to drop it.  
  
"Fine. But it's still besides the point." Ryou crossed his arms and set his jaw stubbornly.  
  
"Give me another reason," the young man said, glaring at the wall. "Why do you hate him so much?"  
  
Ryou frowned at that. "I don't hate him, he's just-"  
  
"A freak."  
  
"No!" Ryou jumped out of his chair, "No one's a freak! Well, not in my opinion. he's just-" A loud, shrill voice that the little witch identified as his sister's cut right through the oak door when yelling something close to 'he's gay.' "See, she's right. He is gay, isn't he? I don't want to become one of them!" he said, shivering, even though a small part of his brain kept nagging, 'too late.'  
  
The other clenched his teeth and leaned against Ryou, resting his left leg on his right knee. "Who the hell'd find you attractive, anyway?" Ryou jumped up with a growl and tried to smack him playfully, but the stranger used the teleportation spell to bring him across the room, to the secretary's desk, which was unoccupied as the woman was listening in on the conversation. He placed a folder on the desk and walked out of the office, making Ryou wonder if he was purposly wiggling his hips slightly or just walked that sexily all the time. Then berated himself for it again.  
  
"Hey, wait!" the little witch called out to the stranger who was about to press the down button on the elevator. "C-could-" he blushed furiously for such a simple question. "What's Bakura like?"  
  
"Not who you expect." was the curt reply. Ryou wondered if he had offended the other, for he seemed more bitter than he should be over a friend. He walked into the small elevator and Ryou stepped in front the doors, preventing them from closing, jaw set again to prove a point. "Stubborn little thing aren't you?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
The other smirked, taking pride that the boy was so full of determination. "Well..." He trailed off and Ryou gave him an impatient look. "First of all, he's a very good lier." Ryou was about to question why that was so important when a man's deep voice called out, ending their little session.  
  
"Ryou-kun!" It was most likely his father. The white-haired teen sighed in frustration, said his good-byes and stomped into the office. His father had a look of exhaustion and anger plastered on his pale face, but smiled ruefully when his son entered. "Ryou-kun, I'm sorry." The said boy knew exactly what was coming, so he put a hand on his father's arm and smiled, trying to get his poor father to relax.   
  
"Daijoubu, otou-san. I'll be fine with this pairing if nothing else can come up." They both turned when Ryou's sister tapped on their shoulders. She pointed to where the Director of the academy was speaking to someone on the intercom.  
  
"He's paging Bakura right now. Says he wants you to meet him so you can get your own opinion." Ryou gritted his teeth at that, wondering about Bakura's friend and what things he had said. He sat himself down on one of the chairs, his father and sister joining him. "You be careful." his sister pleaded. Ryou now wondered if she was being a little overprotective. The door opened and Ryou turned to see the stranger he had just talked to, huffing and a bit miffed as he sat in the chair across from him.  
  
"What are you doing back here?" Ryou asked with innocent eyes. His father nodded politely but his sister turned back to him, asking him what he meant. The other decided to answer him with a wide, cheeky smirk. He pointed to the Director.  
  
"That idiot just paged me, so I had to run all the way up the steps 'cause the elevator just left and-"  
  
"NANI?!" was the extremely polite, restrained reply. [AN: Note my sarcasm.] Ryou got up and strode over to the stranger. "Are you trying to tell me you-"  
  
"My, my. You catch on quickly, ne? I like that in a student." Ryou puffed up his cheeks and Bakura couldn't help noticing that under all that prepubescent scrawnyness, the boy was quite cute. "I told you Bakura liked to lie." Quiet giggles made him raise an eyebrow. Bakura expected the boy to be angry, like everyone else. Since he was bitten, every person he associated with decided he wasn't worth their time, including his friends. Being bitten by a werewolf was more a disgrace than anyone had let on.  
  
Ryou muffled the laughter, then smiled ruefully. "You lie to keep from getting hurt." Bakura nodded slowly, a bit shocked that he knew. "It's written all over your face." The little witch turned to his sister and father and smiled innocently saying, "I like him." He smiled back at Bakura and the older witch blushed in embarassment, but shook his new student's hand, in a confirming and reassuring gesture. The little witch gasped seeing something above the other's hand. The shirt's sleeve had ridden up just enough to show the tiniest bit of white cloth bandage. Bakura grabbed his sleeve and covered it muttering "That's my bite."  
  
"Could I see it?" Bakura gaped, but closed his mouth and quietly stretched his arm out, rolling up the sleeve again.  
  
"It's not a pretty sight."  
  
"I know." Was the short reply. Bakura stared at Ryou, hoping to whatever gods were out there that he wouldn't be as disgusted as all the rest. Each tightly wrapped layer fell off and the little witch nearly fainted seeing the wound. His father covered his mouth and his sister hit the floor with a muffled 'thump.' There was the result of a routine detainment mission gone seriously wrong, where the werewolf that Bakura was isolating had an immunity to the sleeping spell he had used and bit him, not cleanly either. There were long, jagged red lines of lacerated flesh stretching across his forearm widthwise. Some places were missing chunks of flesh altogether. Ryou ran his fingertips along the scar, getting a feral growl from Bakura, but ignoring it. He looked up at his teacher with pained eyes and said, "I'm sorry." Then he smiled his brightest, "I still think you'd be a great teacher."  
  
Bakura smiled, liking this boy a little more than he thought he would. "Thank you for not judging me like everyone else," he paused looking over Ryou's shoulder. "Ano..."  
  
"Onee-sama!" Ryou cried upon seeing his unconcious sister. Bakura sighed. He was pretty sure that this was just the beginning of chaos.  
  
*********  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *breathes* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! *holds up a pile of empty styrofoam cups* WWWUUUHHHHHOOO! ^_^_^________________^_^_^_^ R&R AND SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I'LL SEE IF I CAN UPDATE ANGEL'S BLOOD SOON! JAAA NEEE! *runs off*  
  
Noah: -_-;;; There really is no God for me...Oh, and you'll get a prize for (1) guessing what creature Mai'll be and (2) guessing why Yami is so different from everyone else. *holds up hand* Ja.  
  
OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYOOOOOOO! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-CHAAAAAAAN! C'MERE! *grabs Noah and huggles him*  
  
Noah: -_-;;; I've learned to tolerate this. 


	6. Sharp Teeth Are Very Useful

*parties relentlessly* Yeesssss! They've put the new season of Yugioh in! Otogi is so hot and Yuugi looks excellent in the vest outfit! ^_______^ The only problem I've got is...HIS NAME IS DUKE DEVLIN! AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH! I don't even think the dubbing is bad compared to the name! Oh, and I believe the channel is going to be showing two new episodes every Mon-Thurs, so they might even surpass KidsWB! Yay!  
  
Otogi: *cries* That cheat's whooping my ass!  
  
Yuugi: ^^ But Yami 'n' I have already beaten you in Japan's original version. In fact, we've almost beaten Malik...I think...  
  
Otogi: *left eye twitch* *through clenched teeth* Don't remind me, you five foot high little freak.  
  
Yami: DON'T INSULT MY AIBOU! DUNGEON DICE ROLL! *whips dice at Otogi, which hit his forehead and make him pass out*  
  
Noah: n_n Why do I get the dirty work...? *drags Otogi's body offscreen*  
  
***********  
  
There is Hope  
  
By: Bishiehuggler   
  
Chapter 6: Sharp Teeth Are Very Useful  
  
***********Malik, Bakura&Ryou***********  
  
"Itai..." the bleached blond vampire groaned and cracked open his violet eyes. The dark room he had been placed in was quite small and very bare, with only the bed he was lying on and an old, wooden nightstand equipped with a lamp to furnish it. Malik heaved his shoulders and to shake the dull soreness in his arms, only to find he was bound to the bed and was unable to move.  
  
"Konbawa, Ishtar-san." A high-pitched, feminine voice reached his ears, making him growl in annoyance. "Iie, you shouldn't be so grouchy." He could even hear the pout.  
  
"Nani?! I have every right to be grouchy!" the bloodsucker attempted to identify the strange source, but couldn't. "I'm the one being tied to a bedlike an animal!"  
  
"Even animals have more rights than you," another very similar-abeit deeper-feminine voice replied. "You're just a worthless piece of shi-"  
  
"Bakura-kun!" the higher scolded, "You know I hate that language!"  
  
The other growled ferally. "Gomen ne."  
  
"Excuse me, but what does that have to do with me being tied up?" Malik was uncharacteristically calm, which startled everyone in the room, including himself. He would've expected to fly into a rage and lash out, but he didn't feel as angry as he should of. In fact, he only felt slightly upset. The lights were flipped on and the vampire hissed when his eyes were assailed with its brightness. He blinked a few times, adjusting his sight, willing his pupils to become smaller so he wouldn't become entirely blind. The two lookalikes from the night before stood in front of him, one with a glare set on his face, making him look wrinkled and old, the other with a bright, welcoming smile. He immediately smelt the werewolf impurities on the first, making his nose wrinkle in disgust. The werewitch seemed to sense what Malik was thinking, and narrowed his eyes even further. He looked at the more trustworthy one, finding the large, doe-like brown eyes set upon him in a worried expression, wondering if he was alright. "That's a little better, but I still want to be able to move..."  
  
'Bakura-kun,' as the boy called him, sneered slightly and interjected. "If you are able to move, then you'd probably just rip our guts out in gratitude."  
  
Malik smiled playfully and winked at the other, smaller boy. "I wouldn't do that to someone as cute as him..." The teen's face went beet red as he hid behind the elder, who growled again and grabbed Malik's hair, hoisting his head up, making the vampires skin cut open in spots from the pressure of the rough cord used to bind him. He whimpered and Bakura smirked, slamming his head back down into the headboard. He then grabbed the other's arm gently and dragged him out the door, shutting off the lights and leaving Malik in the lonely darkness once more.  
  
************Yami&Yuugi*************  
  
"Yugioh-kun! I said stay out of there!" the said vampire chuckled low in his throat as the smaller boy grabbed the tub of chocolate ice cream from him. "Any more and you're gonna get so fat you won't be able to fit in your leather!" Yugioh gasped and feigned shock as Yuugi struggled to place the large bucket back on the top shelf of his freezer. He grabbed a chair and stepped up to the shelf when Yugioh grabbed it and set it for him. The Interrogator pouted. "You could've done that for me _before_ I got the chair." The ancient vampire smirked, not saying anything. Yuugi sighed in frustration and pushed him out the kitchen threshold and to the second bedroom of the apartment. "Go. Bed. Now." the boy instructed, turned on his heel and sleepily staggered to his own bedroom.  
  
'We need a bigger apartment.' the King of Games thought as he took the two strides to the head of his bed. 'I do not get how the Little One could possibly live here, even by himself.' He kicked off his red, dragon slippers and hopped under the blue comforter. As his head hit the pillow, he rolled onto his back to stare at the painted, chalk green ceiling, which was so low that Jounouchi had to slouch over to get his 5'10'' frame through the door. 'Speaking of Yuugi...' He envisioned the small boy's joyful, violet eyes and his huge smile; followed by his chubby face, the blond bangs and his untamed, black and red crown of hair. He shook his head and blushed slightly.   
  
His crimson eyes wandered, out the open door, across the hallway, to the right, were the boy's room was. A loud snort cut him off, making him chuckle again as he heard Jounouchi punch his pillow saying what sounded like: "I'm gonna kick yur ass, Kaiba..." Poor guy never got a break from the brunette's taunting, even in his dreams.  
  
It had been about two weeks when they had started living with Yuugi. At Blue Eyes, the scientists poked and prodded at them, asking too many questions and basically making the two bloodsuckers feel uncomfortable. Their accomodations there as 'test subjects' were a sterile white room and an operating table with a few thin sheets to sleep on. Yuugi had been designated to studying the humane vampires, along with a dozen others. Yugioh and Jounouchi didn't mind being scrutinized by the little Interrogator, because he always ended up making the examining sessions bareable, with his positive attitude and outgoing cheerfullness. Unfortunately, the other scientists, especially Kaiba, who was self-appointed for the job, made their lives miserable with their stoic attitudes, believing that this was their job and the vampires were just...vampires.  
  
So when they bluntly refused to take any tests in the unfriendly environment, Yuugi fully understood and moved them from the Catacombs to his apartment, enfuriating many for not asking their permission and nearly giving the whole operation away. Through discussions with Kaiba, Yuugi struck a deal to study the vampires while allowing them to live with him. Kaiba then presented the theory that 'it would be easier to study them in a more natural environment' to his own superiors. When Jounouchi questioned him further, he said it was so he could get rid of the annoying dog more than anything else. Yugioh and Yuugi, having seen the blush tint his cheeks, decided that the superior wasn't being entirely truthful.  
  
*********** [AN: ^__^ *points above* I'm just too lazy to write a few chapters on all that info! Back to Bakura, Ryou and Malik!]*********  
  
"Psst." The sharp hissing was easy to pick up out of the thick blanket of silence that had hung over Malik's room for the past week or so. Now, instead of being tied to the bed, Bakura had cast a spell on him that only allowed certain privelages granted, like going outside or talking to Ryou for extensive lengths of time. The werewitch had made it his job to shun the young vampire, getting jealous of Malik when Ryou kept him company for hours and not telling of what the conversations between them were about. "Suimasen!" The voice yelled slightly louder, making the Egyptian growl in annoyance. The whitewashed door creaked slowly open to reveal Ryou, holding a moderatly thick, hardcover book and a mug. "Here," the lean boy said, "Drink this." Malik took a sip of the contents of the cup, smiling with delight at the warmth and sweetness of the hot chocolate. Ryou always did small things like this for him, making the vampire feel more comfortable with the witch than any friend he had when he was alive.  
  
"I was thinking of lifting the spell on you."  
  
Ryou blushed and figeted in embarassment as Malik nearly choked on the hot chocolate. "Honto ne?!" He was extremely excited. Getting his freedom back was what he had been dreaming about from the start of this whole ordeal...and the prospect of getting laid, but he daren't tell his white haired companion about that... "When? How?"  
  
"Now, with this." Ryou pulled the book out from under his arm and plunked himself down on the carpeted floor, cross-legged. He pulled the pages apart where a bookmark held the place, and began to roughly translate the Greek spell for his friend, explaining that he only needed the vampire to comsume a single ingredient to harness the power of the incantation at the source and get it to proform ten-fold better.  
  
"Well, when do I eat this thing?"  
  
"You just did." the white-haired witch pointed casually at the now empty mug of hot chocolate. Malik eyed the cup suspiciously.  
  
"What was in there?"  
  
"Milkweed." Malik gagged.  
  
"You're lucky I'm already dead." He stopped talking when Ryou strung some foriegn words together at unnatural speed, bringing his hand up and slowly pointing all his fingers at the Egyptian. A soft, green glow emitted from the witch's hand and Malik's form and when it died down, Malik could no longer fell the constrictions binding him from parts of the house. Malik then dove on top of Ryou, glomping him, for one of the rules was that he was unable to lay a hand on the white-haired boy. Ryou blushed unnoticeably, but all contact came to a halt when they heard a distant, but loud slam of a door. "What was that?"  
  
"It's the full moon tonight, so Bakura-kun's going to chain himself up in the cellar."  
  
Malik smirked and stroked Ryou's cheek in a taunting fashion. He lowered his voice to a mock-sultry one and said as dramatic as he could, "We have the whole house to ourselves..." The witch giggled and pushed Malik away, standing up and walking towards the door. He motioned to Malik 'suggestively' with his hand to follow him. "Ooh...I'm gonna enjoy this-" A loud bang was heard in the distance, making Ryou and Malik both jump. "What was that?" the vampire inquired and the witch shrugged in reply. They both ran down the stairs and outside, to check on Bakura. "Oh, fuck..." was all Malik could whisper as he saw the splintered cellar door that had been rammed repeatedly until it fully came off its hinges. Specks of blood and tufts of fur littered the area, where Bakura obviously tried to bite and claw away any debris in his way.  
  
A low growl came from the rose bushes and Ryou turned to see blood red eyes peering at the two. "Bakura..." he whispered, then screamed out a Latin phrase, erecting a shield, making the lunging werewolf bounce off back into the bushes. He grabbed Malik's arm roughly, who was in a fighting stance and ready to take on anything, and pulled him back into the house, slamming the door and bolting it behind them.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" the vampire screamed as he stomped around. "The door's not going to hold him for long!" he pointed to the already shattering white door as it shuddered and creaked under Bakura's constant attacks. "We hafta figure a way to stop him before he hurts anyone, namely us!"  
  
"I don't get it..." Ryou whispered, making Malik groan in annoyance. Why was he trying to play philosipher now? "He wasn't this strong, why would-" he cut himself off and ran to the kitchen. Throwing open the fridge door he found a glass full of the sickly orange brew that was what the werewitch drank to keep his mutated form under control. The blond ran in, grabbing Ryou from behind and throwing him over his shoulder as, with one final smack, Bakura burst through the door. They escaped out the back way.  
  
Ryou hugged onto Malik's waist as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop, watching the mindless wolf chase after them on foot. The bloodsucker came up to an apartment building, hopping from one balcony to the other until they finally reached the roof. He gently set his precious cargo down and panted "I have a plan." He dropped onto the ground, which Ryou mimicked, to catch his breath. He leaned against his white-haired friend, exhausted from overexerting his cold, and not to mention dead, muscles. A heavy, warm weight swung into his back and crushing him onto his stomach as Ryou screamed and the assailant barked. Barked? 'Oh, shit! How the fuck did Bakura get up here?!' The wolf ripped into the back of his neck, on animal instinct, trying to break it and paralize him. The vampire pushed up and rolled over a bit as a water-elemented attack, courtesy of Ryou, blasted the wolf off.  
  
It skidded to a halt at the guardrail, whimpered and shakily stood, putting less pressure on his right forepaw. He crouched down and lunged again. Malik jumped successfully to the side, but Ryou was frozen in fear. The vampire circled around with his speed and grabbed Bakura, tackling him to the ground, the wolf's wounded leg buckling under him. The Egyptian's fangs extended and Malik ferally ripped into Bakura's neck, making the wolf buck and writhe under the attack. He slowly weakened but jerked his head to the side viciously as a last, ditch effort and on reflex Malik gagged, spilling the litres of blood that the vampire was refraining from swallowing.   
  
Bakura fell to the side, panting hard as Malik collapsed on top of him. Ryou ran over to the fallen pair and gathered the blond up into his arms, shaking him gently and got a smile and a hug in response. The white-haired witch then stroked his unconcious lover's matted fur, once a glossy silver, now a dull grey. He turned to his friend "C'mon. I bet Bakura'd be surprised that you saved my life."  
  
Malik shook his head weakly. "It'd be better if he'd not know of this. What do you think it'd do to his self-esteem?" He glanced at the panting wolf and his eyes glazed over, as if remembering. "He'd probably go commit suicide."  
  
"Should we just put him back in the cellar?"  
  
Malik licked under Bakura's fur, healing the bite marks he gave the werewitch. "Aa. We won't tell a thing, ne?"  
  
"Hai, not a thing."  
  
*********  
  
Done! AAAUUUGGGHHH! I STARTED TYPING THIS THURSDAY! I have no sense of time management!  
  
Noah: Got dat right.  
  
*cries* Uuuuunnnn!  
  
Yami: *pigging out on chocolate ice cream* Mfftt! How cahme ah cahn eaht chocolahte ish creahm when ah drink blood?  
  
^_______~ That I'll tell later! R&R and no flamies!  
  
Suimasen: Excuse me  
  
Honto ne: Really  
  
Gomen ne: Sorry  
  
Un/Aa: Yes 


End file.
